


Would You Just Shut The Fuck Up

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Graphic Description, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things running through Yongguk’s mind at that particular moment, his back pressed firmly against the underside of the flipped car. His breathing was ragged, heart fluttering beneath his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. He let his eyes flutter shut, listening to the groans and repulsive sounds coming from the surrounding horde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Just Shut The Fuck Up

There were a few things running through Yongguk’s mind at that particular moment, his back pressed firmly against the underside of the flipped car. His breathing was ragged, heart fluttering beneath his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. He let his eyes flutter shut, listening to the groans and repulsive sounds coming from the surrounding horde.

They came from fucking nowhere, it was as if the moment the sun began to set they all decided to come out and play. Lucky for Yongguk, his shotgun had three rounds left, and Junhong was fucking missing with the rest of the ammo and three extra guns. He wasn’t even sure if they knew he was there, but it wouldn’t be long before they knew.

This batch was different. They could sense their prey. It was almost as if they could see the warmth of the survivors, maybe they could smell them too, but some how they always came running, cornering the unfortunate fuck and devouring him alive. It wasn’t too common to see them change people anymore, almost like their hunger was so uncontrollable they couldn’t stop even if they wanted. Which was good for Yongguk, who had somehow managed to survive long enough to lose count of the months, maybe even years. There were other survivors of course, groups, camps, travellers, entire entourages of people, but Yongguk never stayed with them long. He always blamed it on how loud they were, how reckless, but in all reality, it was the looks they gave Junhong. It was as if the light shined out of his sweet little ass, and Yongguk could feel the food in his gut spoil in anger.

Granted, Junhong was always nicer than him, welcoming to new people and ideas, but it felt like they blatantly ignored the fact the abnormally tall kid belonged to Yongguk and only Yongguk. It pissed him the fuck off. Every night he’d leave Junhong in worse condition than the previous. Bruises, blood stains, scars, scratches, he’d fuck the boy so hard he walked with a slight limp and some days couldn’t get out of bed at all, tears running down his flushed face as he apologized and told Yongguk he wanted to rest so he could be ready for whatever his elder had in store for him for the next night.

Yongguk managed to slow his breathing enough to think about the task at hand, getting out of the mess he some how found himself in. He pressed the gun to his thin chest, taking in the surrounding area, brain desperately searching for a way out, an exit. In the back of his mind, he knew what needed to be done, but he hesitated. What if something happened to him and Junhong had no place to go? His main reason for staying alive so long was the younger, lost boy, but to be honest, Junhong was probably better off without him and he knew it. He was social, friendly, he could go back to any group or camp and be accepted back without a second glance.  
Swallowing down his fear, Yongguk took a sharp breath, hands mindlessly checking the rounds in his double barrel shotgun. He needed to act fast, to move without thinking. He’d been in similar situations before, hell, he was better off in this one than he usually was.

Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, Yongguk inhaled deeply before moving to his feet. He crouched down , moving slowly to peer around the edge of the car’s flat left tire. There were one hundred, most likely more, Yongguk had never been good at guessing. He needed to gather his bearings, make a plan. If he managed to escape, he would need a place to go. Like hell he was going to lead them back to his hideout, what if Junhong was there? They were strong during the day, but the night was their element.

Peering out a little further, he saw a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from behind a car a few dozen feet away.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, eyes widening in panic.

Junhong never actually fucking listened. Yongguk gritted his teeth, noticing the mass amount of zombies in the boys general area. As far as he knew, Junhong was right behind him for most of the walk back to their “home”. Yongguk always paid special attention to Junhong even if he didn’t realize it. But of course the one fucking time he didn’t pay attention, instead choosing to scope out the slightly unfamiliar area, the younger boy ran off.

It probably happened at the goddamn left turn. He knew they should’ve went right.

Yongguk moved back behind the car and rested his shotgun on the side of the vehicle aiming for a zombie about 25 feet from him, in the opposite direction of Junhong. He aimed carefully, tiptoeing slightly to lean over the sawed off gun, and pulled the trigger.

It felt like time was in slow motion, this always happened when he was in situations like this. It was the surge of adrenaline through his veins, the moment of life or death. He shot again, hitting it on the left side of it’s face, causing it to fall back on the ground into a pool of it’s pale red blood. He kept his aim solid, eyebrows furrowed as he moved along hitting them in various places.

His aim was usually amazing after months and years of practice, but the image of Junhong with a swarm of zombies around him, tearing open his pale neck and devouring him alive, left his hands shaking. The creatures were confused as Yongguk dunked back down to reload again. They began moving towards the bleeding out bodies, groans and screams filling the night air. He was thankful somehow the electricity somehow managed to stay on, or he would be so fucked.

As the creatures moved and swarmed, Yongguk pushed off from the car and began to sprint towards the wide-eyed boy staring at him from his hiding place. Yongguk had no idea why he even cared so much, the fuck had nearly gotten him killed half a dozen times throughout their entire time together, which really wasn’t even that long after the zombies came around. He almost shot Junhong between the eyes when the younger tried to raid his supplies and somehow they stuck together.

Of course, the creatures noticed him, the abnormally warm body of fresh meat moving rapidly past them in their confused stupor, Yongguk would have been fucking deranged to think his plan was going to be seamless, but it didn’t necessarily matter at the moment. He was close enough to Junhong to grab the boy by his hair, jerking him to his feet, and dragging him along as they ran.

“You fucking dumbass,” he seethed, finally releasing the younger’s hair and peering behind him to see the impending horde.

“I’m sorry,” Junhong panted struggling to keep up with the shorter man, “I spaced out and you turned. I didn’t mean to,” his voice sounded so young and desperate as he wheezed, struggling to find the oxygen he needed to keep going.

Yongguk took a sharp turn down a narrow alley, gripping Junhong’s arm to drag him along. The man didn’t miss a beat, jumping over debris and bodies. Junhong shook off the older man, falling into step with them as they burst out the other end, aimlessly running.  
Within seconds Yongguk was backtracking, grabbing Junhong and covering his mouth.

They stood in the middle of the street, a massive group of zombies feeding on dozens of human bodies, some dead, some alive, but most in between. It looked like they had found a group of vagabonds wandering through the city, a rather large group, but the horde was much larger. Yongguk could feel Junhong tense up in his arms, leaning into the older a little more, and some how he knew the boy was tearing up.

As quietly as possible, Yongguk started walking the two backwards, eyes locked on the scene before them. The sounds of tearing flesh and whimpers filled the air, along with cries of help as some of the people noticed the pair. One man in particular stuck out in the crowd and Yongguk had to cover Junhong’s mouth tighter to block the whimper that slipped out.

Jiho laid on the ground staring at them, jaw slightly parted with a thin trail of blood running down his chin, eyes glossed over. His chest rose and fell steadily, three zombies surrounding him as they literally ate his insides. He blinked slowly, eyes seeming to go right through the gawking by-standers. With a pitiful moan, he lifted one arm a few centimeters from the ground beckoning towards Yongguk and Junhong; his last plea for help.

Junhong shuddered in Yongguk’s arms, and all Yongguk could do was shake his head softly, stepping away from the man he’d known since the beginning of the outbreak. A sob echoed off the surrounding building as Jiho’s last hope of help turned away, trying to save their own asses before one of the zombies noticed them.

Yongguk released Junhong, opting to grab his hand instead and began running away from the second group of zombies, meanwhile the first was beginning to pour through the narrow alley wall. The screeches and cries that came from the first horde alerted the second, and Yongguk’s blood ran cold.

“So help me god, if you fucking trip I’m leaving you,” he snarled as he let go of Junhong’s arm, instead grabbing a pistol off the the holster on the blonde’s chest.

“Yongguk,” Junhong murmured, his brain struggling to figure out Yongguk’s plan of action, “How are we going to get out of this?”

“You’re going to shut the fuck up, grab a fucking gun, and shoot it if it gets too fucking close,” Yongguk replied sharply, hoping Junhong couldn’t hear the fucking terror in his deep voice.

Humming in agreement, Junhong grabbed his gun and cocked it, ready to shoot if need be.

For dead things, this batch of zombies was fast. They were fast, loud, and catching up on the two who were fatigued and quickly tiring.

“Where are we going to go?” Junhong panted and for some strange reason, the terror and breathlessness of his voice shot straight through Yongguk like an electric charge.

“We can’t go home with them following us,” Yongguk said as he zeroed in on a zombie coming in from their right, the alley flooded with members of the undead, and shot several times.

His aim was much better knowing Junhong was at his side, also shooting them as he went. Their bodies dropped, attracting some of the others to stop and dine, other simply stumbled over them and attempted to get back to the two survivors.

The pair made a left down a large wide main road, dim street lights and pale moonlight lighting their way. Junhong recognized the street easily, they were a block down and three blocks to the right of their home, but something told him they weren’t taking the direct route. Yongguk unloaded and entire round of bullets into the horde behind him, running backwards as his did so. There was a sickening smirk on his face as the bodies fell to the ground with a sickening thud, almost as if he didn’t care that they were once humans.

Junhong was a little more hesitant with his shots, only shooting when they were within ten feet of him, and he knew it pissed Yongguk off. There was just something about their familiar faces that made his stomach clench and his hand hesitate.

“Will you fucking kill these sons of bitches before I fucking push you into them,” Yongguk snarled angrily, his eyes cold with a hint of panic behind the black that shone in the glare of the streetlights.

Swallowing his guilt, Junhong began taking aim and shooting, not as freely as Yongguk, but enough for the man to stop glaring at him.  
They took several turns managing to lose some and kill others, but the horde was still massive. Junhong’s legs felt weak, his lungs burned, and a whimper fell from his throat as he desperately struggled to keep up with the older man ahead of him.

“Junhong, get the fuck up here,” the blonde felt his eyes beginning to go fuzzy with exhaustion, digits and limbs tingling.  
“I can’t keep running,” Junhong panted, desperately reaching out to grab Yongguk’s arm

Without hesitation, Yongguk spun to shoot several more zombies, then made a sharp left down an unfamiliar alley. Junhong’s panting was the only thing in his ears, blocking out the sound of the remaining horde. He was actually surprised they hadn’t encountered more in their travels, usually night time alleyways were the worst but now it seemed as if the main road was more dangerous.

After winding through the underbelly of the darkening streets, Yongguk jumped up grabbing a fire escape ladder and climbed hastily before grabbing Junhong’s arm and basically pulling the younger up along with the ladder. The younger wheezed, struggling to keep his breathing but Yongguk couldn’t afford to stop; not yet, at least.

He took the stairs two at a time, not bothering to check behind him for the younger. When he got to the fifteenth floor, he stopped climbing, hesitating for a second before opening the window and climbing inside.

It wasn’t their apartment, Junhong actually didn’t know how Yongguk knew the place, but something told him he’d find out soon enough.

The place was cozy, very homelike. Junhong shut the window behind him, blocking out the moans of the confused and abandoned zombies. They couldn’t climb ladders, as for stairs he wasn’t sure, but he felt safe, warm.

“Yongguk,” Junhong’s soft voice cut the silence, causing Yongguk to look up from where he was leaned against the wall, sweaty and tired, “Where are we?”

A grim smile tugged on Yongguk’s mouth as he pushed himself to his feet, lazily looking at the baby faced blonde.

“Jiho,” a wake of nausea shook through Junhong’s stomach and if it weren’t for he older man’s hands he definitely would have collapsed on the bed beside him.

“Is this a fucking joke?” he snapped, staring into sunken black eyes.

“Do you think this a fucking joke? Do you have any goddamn idea how many time he had saved my ass during this fucking apocalypse? He’s saved yours a few times too if I remember correctly,” his voice was raspy with fatigue, and his words felt like they shook Junhong’s body as he stared down at the floor.

“How long are we staying?” he asked softly, sitting down on the bed to slip his shoes off.

Instead of answering his question, Yongguk’s lips were pressed against his frantic and angry. Junhong made an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat, but opened his mouth to Yongguk’s prying tongue without hesitation.

Nails digging into Junhong’s soft arm, Yongguk groaned as he climbed on top of the younger boy, straddling him. His brows were furrowed and their was a line of sweat on his brow as he pulled away and glared at the younger boy. Junhong could feel his heart reverberating through his body and he was positive Yongguk could feel it too. For some reason it seemed to be racing more from the the unreadable look etched into Yongguk’s defined features than the sprint across the city.

Skilled hands skirted across Junhong’s collarbones before running down his chest to push up the thin damp fabric of his shirt. Yongguk leaned forward kissing Junhong again, more teeth than anything. He bit and chewed on the younger’s lips, causing the skin to break and a whimper to fill the room. Hearing the sound, Yongguk shoved Junhong on his back, letting his hands rest on the youngers half exposed stomach before his nails dug into the soft skin of his belly and began to cut into the skin as his pushed the shirt up more.

Angry red marks were left in his wake, and Yongguk dipped his head again, teeth connecting with Junhong’s neck leaving a flurry of bites on the skin, his hands running along the expanse of now exposed skin. Junhong sighed at the familiar feeling of Yongguk’s touch as his moved to bury his hands into Yongguk’s hair, hips twitching up underneath his boyfriend from the sensation.

The movement caused his already half hard dick to rub against Yongguk’s own, and a moan from deep in his chest filled the room. Yongguk chuckled at the sound, pushing his hips down, hoping to drag another noise from the boy, revelling in the gasps and sounds. Humming in contentment, Yongguk’s mouth and tongue worked at Junhong’s neck and shoulder, while his hands moved down his body rather ungracefully, jagged sometimes bleeding marks left in his wake.

“Yongguk,” Junhong moaned as his elder’s hand slid into Junhong’s jeans, grabbing his dick and squeezing too tight.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yongguk growled in his damp skin before running his tongue over the boy’s Adam’s apple, making him shudder beneath his touch.

Yongguk had never been gentle, he never had the time or desire to be gentle. Life had fucked him over too many times for him to urge to suddenly stop and slow down. He gave a strong tug to Junhong’s cock, loving the way the boy trembled beneath him, soft whimpers coming from his mouth before Yongguk began roughly kissing him again, tasting the blood on his lips. He began to tug at Junhong’s cock in jerky, uncontrolled movements, loving the way his thin hips would cant his hips up into his hand. They both new Junhong got off on being manhandled almost as fast as Yongguk got off manhandling him.

Stopping all of his actions completely, Yongguk looked down at the already bruising, trembling wreck beneath him. He lifted himself up on his knees to undo Junhong’s pants and tug them down to the boys knees, before standing up to remove his own.

It was times like this when he looked up to see Junhong spread out on the bed, dick curling up into his stomach, a flush spread across his body with purpling bruises appearing along his neck and shoulders, that Yongguk thought Junhong was the most beautiful. The desperate pleading look in his eyes as he stared at the man hovering above him, as if all he wanted was for Yongguk to leave him a limp pile of limbs, unable to walk.

“Roll over,” Yongguk said as he kicked his pants off, somehow managing to still sound intimidating as his boots got stuck in the material.

Junhong did was Yongguk said, not a second of hesitation. He pushed himself to his knees, pale ass in the air and face pressed into the mattress, already knowing that Yongguk would have him like that within seconds of turning his attention back to him. A chuckle filled the room, and Junhong couldn’t help but feel a tinge of embarrassment at Yongguk’s roaming eyes on his body. He felt the bed sink slightly, and then a pain so sharp it made his stomach flip, and his asscheek burned where Yongguk had smacked him.

Instinctively, his hips pushed back, ready for another, and Yongguk didn’t leave him waiting. Every smack was hard, making his dick twitch at the sensation and involuntary grunts to fill the room, but it was never that simple with Yongguk. He reached forward, leaning his naked body against Junhong’s and grabbed the back of the boy’s hair pulling his head back enough to shove two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck. Hard,” his words spurred Junhong into action, tongue wrapping around the digits and sucking them further into his mouth, causing Yongguk to grind his hips forward on the younger’s raw ass.

Yongguk’s hand removed itself from his head and found purchase on his hips, fingernails digging into the skin deep enough for it to get stuck beneath his nails. The vibrations from the boy’s whimper made Yongguk groan and his hips moved forward again, his heart racing and neglected cock throbbing.

“Goddammit, could you hurry the fuck up,” Junhong bit down the Yongguk’s fingers and pushed his ass back to rub against his dick, practically purring when Yongguk smacked his ass again.

On the verge of losing control, Yongguk ripped his fingers from the warm, wet mouth, making sure to scratch on his way out. He dragged the wet digits across the boy’s face before trailing it down his long, lean body.

By the time he reached Junhong’s ass, the finger barely had any spit left on it and Yongguk smirked at the sight. He sat back on his heels, looking at Junhong’s trembling, red body, sighing happily at the gashed, cuts, and bruises coating the flushed skin. He moved forward, continuing his slow annihilation of the younger man and tapped his inner knee, signalling for him to spread his legs more, making it easier for Yongguk to slide a finger into him.

Junhong whimpered at the intrusion, hips moving forward to escape while he clenched around the finger, pulling it in more. Yongguk, grabbed his hip, tugging his ass back so he couldn’t escape and built up a fast pace without waiting for him to adjust.

“Yongguk, please,” Junhong begged, the burning he felt spreading across his body as it felt like he was being ripped open.

“Oh, would you just shut the fuck up? At least I’m prepping you, next time I won’t even bother with that,” he retorted, adding two more fingers simultaneously.

The scream that filled the room made Yongguk’s dick throb, and Junhong flailed in the older’s grip, unable to escape his endless movements. In an uncomfortably gentle voice, Yongguk began speaking softly to the boy, leaning over him again to mumble into his ear and place kisses along his shoulders, nipping down his spine.

The sudden change in character made Junhong tense uncomfortably, and it only got worse when the fingers pulled out of him, leaving him open and needy. Without any warning, Yongguk slammed into him, hitting right below his prostate so hard Junhong’s pushed his hips back and moaned low and deep. Tears trailed down his face, and instantly Yongguk was moving again.

To most it wasn’t considered love. If this were any other setting or circumstance, most probably would have considered it rape, especially with the age difference between the two, but despite common belief, Junhong loved the way Yongguk abused. He loved the deep scars and blood stains, they were more meaningful than a kiss or soft bite. This wasn’t an ordinary circumstance and neither Yongguk nor Junhong were ordinary people.

Yongguk was bitter, angry. He loved with his whole body, and apparently he used to be really happy, until he watched his entire family get turned one by one. He shot his mother right between the eyes to make sure she was dead. His sister ran off, terrified and alone. She was unable to cope with what was happening, and that’s why he was so hellbent on always knowing where Junhong was.

Everything made sense when it was pieced together in the beautiful, intricate puzzle of Bang Yongguk. Junhong had been used to being touched and hit, that’s how his friends and family showed their love, and he thrived with it. He loved any sort of physical contact. It was comforting.

Granted, the two weren’t a perfect match, they were the best the other was going to find.

Junhong’s hips were flaming red and even beginning to bleed slightly where Yongguk was gripping, grunting with every thrust into Junhong’s tight warmth. Meanwhile Junhong was mewling and sobbing at the sensation. The pleasure barely outdid the pain, and he felt the tight coil of heat in his lower stomach, his body tensing up with every thrust.

“Are you going to fucking cum for me, baby?” Junhong clenched around Yongguk as he came, tears blinding his vision and going light headed, as if he were flying.

He shot thick ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest, the sticky, hot liquid dripping on the bed as his body went limp. If it weren’t for the older man’s tight grip, he would’ve fallen completely, but Yongguk was still moving in and out of him at a frantic pace, desperately searching for his release.

When he came, he all but pass out, squeezing the younger so hard the once grey sheets now stained red and white, as their cum and blood mixed together. Yongguk pulled out of the younger, watching as the liquid dripped down Junhong’s quivering thighs, and he was filled with a tinge of adoration for the younger. He didn’t bother cleaning them up, instead he just rearranged the pile of limbs and tucked him under the blankets, before crawling in after him and holding him close.

 

 

 

He had barely fallen asleep before he heard a weird noise. Yongguk peeled his eyes open, looking for the source, but instead he was met with a sick Junhong. The pale boy was now green and sweat ran down his forehead, pitiful moans filled the room as he clutched his stomach, throwing up the contents all over the edge of the bed.

“Junhongie?” Yongguk asked, his voice soft and confused.

“Yongguk, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, tears now mixing with bile.

His thin body trembled, shaking in the older’s arms, and Yongguk shook his head and moved to look the boy in the eye. His face was pale, skin clammy, and his eyes were glassy and pupils dilated. Symptoms Yongguk had seen too many times before.

“Junhong. What the fuck did you do?” he asked, more frightened than angry.

The younger went silent apart from his whimpering, and untucked his arm from the blankets, revealing a festering bite mark.  
“When?”

“When we were separated,” his voice was soft and weak, barely finding it’s way to Yongguk’s ears.

Yongguk hummed in response, eyes locked on the bite mark that wasn’t there an hour before.

“Yes, it was, it just wasn’t as bad. You probably mistook it for one of your own,” Junhong said as if he could read Yongguk’s mind.

“Junhongie, you know what this means?” they both stilled, another sound finding their ears, an unsettling growling that seemed to surround them.

“Yongguk, I don’t want to be one of them. I don’t want to change. I want to be with you,” Junhong’s words became frantic babbles, pouring out of his mouth like water.

Silently, Yongguk crawled on top of Junhong, straddling him again as he looked down at the younger man he’d gotten attached to over the course of the outbreak. Fuck, he wasn’t fuck attached, he was in love. And now the last good fucking thing to happen to him was being ripped from his grip.

The pair looked at each other, they both knew what needed to be done, it was simply getting the courage to do it.

“Yongguk,” Junhong whispered, staring up at the man.

He shut his eyes and leaned down, connecting their mouths in by-chance the sweetest kiss they ever shared, tears mixing together with spit and dried blood. Yongguk placed his forehead on Junhong’s, shutting his eyes.

“I don’t want to do this, Junhong,” his voice was quiet, defeated.

Junhong’s long thin fingers reached up to cup Yongguk’s face making the older lock eyes with him.

“Hey, they’ll get you soon enough,” he added with a small smirk, enough to make Yongguk reach over the side of the bed to where their discarded clothes and weapons were.

Staying firmly planted on Junhong’s nimble hips, Yongguk loaded the gun, breathing steadily as he attempted to keep his composure.  
He took off the safety, making eye contact with the younger man.

“Junhong, I-” he was cut off but a moaning that wasn’t coming from him or Junhong, instead outside the door.

“Yongguk, please, and then get out of here. I’ll be fresh enough to hold them off,” his words made Yongguk dizzy.

Junhong was the only thing he had, the only home he knew. The camps and groups he met never liked him or accepted him like they did with his companion.

“I love you,” Yongguk murmured, placing the gun between Junhong’s beautifully round eyes.

“Don’t say shit like that, you might actually feel something,” Junhong retorted, a dry smirk, “I love you, too.”

Yongguk swallowed, inhaled, shut his eyes, and pulled the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading omg this was written for Anki, and sorry for making you cry, and if you didn't cry, read it again. I'm kidding, um, I don't know diddly shit about the zombie apocalypse, I smut and that's about it. But yeah, thanks for reading omg.
> 
> Also, this was originally posted on my lj (allpowerfullou), I'm gonna be posting my stuff on both omg.


End file.
